


Subject Zero

by pinkparasol



Series: Illness verse [3]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation is never easy to ignore or overcome, and sometimes Sam wonders if resisting was making it worse for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject Zero

Organic material was not meant to be changed into something it was never supposed to be.

Sam had gotten a very certain feeling of such as he stared down at the blinking cursor on that dark screen. He was almost certain that there was some side effect, something that his dad didn’t notice or had just ignored because it would have meant he was wrong about something. He was starting to see that was an option, as his dad didn’t like to even contemplate failure, as he read every file and note that he could. _Each crack widening and destroying the pedestal he had made for a man he barely remembered, outside of snatches of events and stories told to him as a way to excuse being left behind each night._ Yet, he could almost feel it under his skin as if he was missing something, that nothing had been put back the way it should have when he came back over. Constrained, bound, coiled too tight and itching to be set free in a world moving too slow for him. 

It was what had brought him back into the dust filled arcade, down into that hidden workshop with its map of the Grid on the wall and faded photos on a corkboard. That laser that looked like something out of a bad science fiction movie primed and awaiting the last command to be typed in. _He could almost feel the lights and the flowing of those white circuit lines down his arms and pooling in his shoulders where they had made circles._ Just one command and the beam would hit him and change, disperse, hyper sensitize his very being in a way that the natural world could never really describe or imitate. Like a burst of adrenaline that made the world slow down and come in such sharpness that he wondered why his eyes did not water or hurt from such clarity. Was this why there was no version of day or sunlight in the that place? Because of how much you could already see in that place of highlights and glowing edges because it was just not needed and would destroy this odd balance?

He typed in the shutdown command and turned around. Headed back up the stairs, hit the breakers to turn off the power once more, and locked the door behind him. He still had to set up so much before he could think of going back, of fixing everything that was destroyed when he had stumbled in, screwed up the balance and left like a storm through a city.

The copper taste was almost like blood and sparks bounced across the roof of his mouth.


End file.
